Another Day In The Office
by SSJsabrina
Summary: Who say going to the office has to be boring.


Trunks sat at his desk and watched the minutes pass by on the clock across from him. Only four more hours, and the day would be over with. He could feel the stress in his back and neck build up already. It was a good thing he had an appointment with his masseuse later that evening. The part of the day he was dreading though, was when he got home. He had skipped out on his morning training session that day, and he was sure his father was going to beat him to a pulp. He was looking at the good side of it though. If his father injured him enough, he would have to go to the hospital and that would mean another few good days off from work.

He was already having quite the fantasy about doing nothing but lying in bed for days, having attractive women in tight uniforms cater to his every need. Maybe he would pick a fight when he got home. There was no sense in wasting a perfectly good opportunity for a vacation. He leaned back in his chair and smiled smugly, all the while planning his escape.

"Pan! Where's the Morgendorf file! I need it for the briefing!" a snobby red head called from across the room.

"It's on your desk!" she yelled back from across the hall.

"No it isn't!"

Pan growled and got up from her seat. She stomped into her boss's office and promptly began to dig through the papers on her desk. "It's right here!" she snapped while holding up a small manila envelope.

"Look, I don't have to take that smart-ass attitude from you. You work for me! Got that? I can have you thrown out on your butt in a matter of seconds. You've been tardy for three days straight, your work quality is slipping, and this is the third time you've pissed me off this week! I have every reason to fire you right now!"

"Miss Bitchoff, I didn't mean to…"

"You have one more chance Son Pan before I fire your ass. Screw up again and you're out!"

"Yes Sir." Pan said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me!" the woman shouted, displaying once again the vein on her neck.

"Yes, Miss Bitchoff." Pan said in a calmer voice.

"Good. Now, go turn the file in to Mrs. Assole up on the executive floor."

"But I… That's where Tr- Mr. Brief works and…"

"GO!"

Pan wasted no time in turning around and running out the door. On her way up to the higher level, she panicked. Trunks didn't know that she worked at Capsule Corporation yet. She was planning on surprising him when she put in for a promotion, but with the way she was being treated by her bosses, that didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. Maybe there was a way to sneak up to Trunks' floor and hand the file to his secretary without being seen.

Pan rushed out the elevator, keeping her head low so she wouldn't be seen. She looked rather ridiculous, walking around like she was trying to find something on the floor, but she just ignored the strange stares she was getting from the people around her.

She quickly found her way to Trunks' secretary's desk and put the file on top, but not without gaining much notice from the secretary. "Can I help you?"

"Umm… I was sent up here to give you this file. It's on the Morgendorf account. I was told that Mr. Brief requested it."

"Oh yeah…" the young and attractive woman asked, thumbing her way through the thick envelope.

Pan silently wondered just how many of Trunks' "late nights at the office" were actually spent working.

"Now… is this the Tokyo account, or the Osaka account?"

"Umm… I don't know. Look, I really have to get downstairs, my boss needs me to…"

"Which branch holds it's funding?"

"Excuse me? Uh… I'm not sure. I'd better get back to work now." Pan said, desperate to get out before she was discovered by Trunks.

"Well what are…"

"Panny?" a familiar voice inquired from the doorway of the office behind them.

'Damn!' Pan yelled in her mind. "Uh, hi Trunks."

"What are you doing here?" the distinguished and very handsome man asked.

"I… was wondering… if you wanted to go to lunch?"

Trunks cocked his head, his chiseled facial features making an expression of confusion which made him look even more youthful than he already did. His lunch hour was not for a couple more hours, she knew that. Besides, Pan always flew up to the window when she wanted to interrupt his work. And what was she doing all dressed up in a nice blouse and a sexy short skirt?

"Tell Miss Bitchoff she got the wrong file. I was looking for the Tokyo account." the secretary interrupted.

Immediately, one of Trunks' beautiful, purple eyebrows lifted. "Care to explain?" he asked the young saiyajin girl in front of him.

"It's a long story."

"I've got all the time you need." he replyed coolly, ushering her into his office.

Trunks walked in and sat down in his chair, positioned behind his huge, cherry oak desk. He motioned for Pan to sit down in the chair across from him, but she ignored him. Instead, she walked around to where he was sitting and sat on top of the desk, right in front of him.

"Well, I didn't want to…"

Pan continued with her story, with Trunks paying full attention. Unfortunately, it wasn't the story he was paying such detailed attention to. His eyes kept drifting south, even against his self-protest. She obviously wasn't used to wearing a skirt. The way she was sitting, her knees were slightly apart. Whenever Trunks leaned slightly back in his leather chair, he was low enough to get an eye full of her, one he was enjoying. She didn't seem to notice the fact that his eyes were locked at a place on her body no where near her head. Either that, or she was just enjoying the attention.

Every once in a while during her story, she would look down and notice his staring. Just to play, she slowly inched her knees further apart, and reveled in how his smirk widened when she did so. She was very surprised to hear at the end, he had been listening enough to tell why she was there.

"So basically, you told your parents you were going to college, took the money they saved for that specific reason even though you weren't enrolled, and moved out here to work at Capsule."

"Yep."

"Why?"

Pan sighed and answered, "I wanted to get out and live on my own without worry of grades for a while. Plenty of people have made lives for themselves without college, why should I be any different?"

"You do realize that your dad would have your head if he heard you say that?"

"Yeah, but he'll come around. Besides, I'm planning on going to college, just not for a while."

"Then why didn't you at least tell me you were looking for a job? And how come you didn't tell me you were working here?"

"I didn't want your sympathy. I wanted to prove I could make it on my own. You know, like Mary Tyler Moore and shit. I didn't want you running to my parents the moment you found out I was lying to them either."

"I wouldn't have done that." he denied.

"Uh huh. Right." she agreed sarcastically.

He simply snickered. She was right. He felt like her older brother sometimes,… but not nearly enough to keep him from glancing occasionally at the low area of her blouse's neckline. "So how do you like Capsule Corporation?" he asked, wanting to change the way the conversation was going.

"It's okay." she answered while brushing her long black hair behind her shoulder, "Honestly, my boss is a little demanding. She's threatening to fire me because I was five minutes late a couple of times this week."

"I can talk to her…"

"No. I told you, I don't want any of your influence on my career."

"Okay, okay." he surrendered, putting his hands up in the air in defeat.

She smiled at his kawaii expression. 'He must really be bored if keeps staring at my body like he is. I had no idea he was attracted to me.' She thought. 'Maybe its just the influence of the skirt I'm wearing. Still… I like seeing him squirm. It's almost worth playing this game a little longer. Hmm…'

"Do you know how many people work for you who are head over heels in love with you?" she asked, switching tatics.

He laughed nervously. "Well, I don't think they're 'in love' with me. It's probably just my bank account… and charming good looks."

She smiled. "I bet most of them would be willing to give you a blow or two just for raise… or a good fuck."

Trunks nearly choked. Was this his sweet little Pan-chan talking like this? "Hehehehe… well… I-I-I'm sure… if…"

Pan chuckled. 'It's working! He's getting nervous.'

"In fact, I bet your secretary would walk right in here and sit on your lap if she had the chance." Pan said, in a low seductive purr.

Without hesitation, she slid off of his desk and onto his lap. The chair was big enough for her to fit and she was grateful for it when she saw his face. She rested her knees on either side of his hips and slowly climbed closer. She worked her way so far up, that her entire body was resting against his. Her hips were comfortably rested against his. She could already feel a slight bulge beneath her, which was growing by the moment.

"Pan-chan… I don't think we should…"

"Don't tell me you turn down every woman who does this… I'd wager you've had some nice rides in this office." She purred. Her face was mere centimeters from his and she closed the space slowly, giving him a feather light kiss on the lips and then retreating again.

His body grew ridged as he felt himself respond to her affections. "Actually… you'd be surprised." He replyed, trying to keep his cool, or at least appear like he was.

She smirked and moved to take off his tie. Within moments, it was off and across the room. Then, she began working on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it in a teasing fashion. When his shirt was open, she ruthlessly tore his undershirt from top to bottom, leaving his chest bare, even though he was still wearing his jacket and dress shirt.

Her tiny fingers worked their way across his chest, weaving their way over his muscles and nipples. Here hands went further down over his abdomen, tracing the outline of the firm stomach muscles, then going down even further. She backed off of his lap only a moment, in order to undo his belt buckle.

All he could do was watch as his body betrayed him. The last thing he wanted to do was stop her, but he wasn't sure that she was intending to go any further than teasing.

She unzipped the front of his pants and stuck her hand inside, massaging his hardening length through his boxers. He moaned loudly when he felt the pressure build up. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. When she felt he was at full erection, she stopped and pulled away.

He nearly whimpered when he felt her get up from his lap, but he was angered when he heard her laugh.

"Same old Trunks." She chuckled, "You can't resist a woman when they throw themselves at you. Well, I guess this is good black mail. Think of it this way, you tell my parents that I'm not in college, and I might tell your mom about what you really do all day. Or should I say 'who' you do all day."

He scowled at her, knowing absolutely that this was only a game to her. Well, if this whole thing was a game, they were going to play it by his rules, not hers.

"Good day, Trunks." Pan said, turning around to leave.

She was almost around the desk when she felt him pull at the back her skirt. She gasped, "Trunks! What are you…?"

"Not so fast Pan-chan." He whispered in her ear from behind. "You're not leaving until you learn to finish what you start."

She was about to turn around and slap him, but for some reason, her body wasn't doing what her mind was telling it to do. She felt a slight tug at the back of her skirt, and looked down to see it laying on the floor.

Trunks turned around and cleared his desk, not really caring that it's contents went scattering loudly across the room. With one swift movement, he turned her around, picked her up and laid her back on the desk. Her eyes were wide with shock and slight fear, but he continued anyway. With great force, he put his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue through her lips and past her teeth.

At first, she struggled and tried half heartedly to push him away. After only a moment though, she began to enjoy herself. Her arms moved around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Their tongues wrestled for a good time before they broke for air. As he pulled away, his hands began to move. He knew that she wasn't going to protest to this anymore and neither was he.

Desperately, he fiddled with the buttons to her blouse. She moved up long enough for him to take off her shirt, revealing her shear bra. Gently, he laid her back on the desk as his mouth explored her neck, tasting and savoring the flavor of her salty skin. His hand traveled around her back and undid her bra and he slid the straps off allowing the freedom to access her perky breasts.

She moved her hands up his shoulders and swiftly pulled off his jacket, shirt and the remains of his undershirt. When both were done with their tasks, their bodies rejoined as they pressed up against one another savoring the contact of their bare chests. Pan, only in her panties, wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing the junction between her legs against the clothed bulge on his front.

His lips traveled lower on her collar bone as one of his hands cupped her breast and the other grasped her firm rear. His mouth quickly found its first target as he took one of her fleshy pink nubs into his mouth, his tongue tickling and teasing it. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head to her breast, hoping that he would increase his affections. When he felt that her nipple was as hard as it was to get, he switched sides and worked the other one.

She wriggled her hips against him, letting him know that she wanted him. With little effort, he tore off the remainder of her clothes and dug his finger into her pleasure center. She gasped when she felt his movements, it was incredible feeling, but she wanted more. She pushed him away, much to his surprise, and began to fiddle with his boxers and pants in attempt to get them off.

"Is there something you want down there?" He asked snidely.

"Yes." She purred.

Hearing the tone of her voice, and watching her struggle with the hard shaft underneath his boxers, he lost his patience. He quickly stepped out of his clothing and pushed her back onto the desk. Without waiting for permission, he entered her quickly. He was surprised to find it an easy entrance. There was no barrier or resistance. He gazed up at her, giving her a quizzical look.

"What? Oh, and like you've never done it before? Come on, I'm 23 years old! Now move, damn it!" She ordered, answering his silent question.

He obeyed and began to thrust. It was euphoria for both of them, but their hunger quickly increased. He began to move faster quickly, knowing that she could handle the extra stress. Sweat began to roll down his forehead at his efforts. He knew already that it was the best sex he ever had.

"Uhh… you're so tight!" Trunks groaned.

She wrapped her legs around his waist again, hoping he would get the hint and go in harder. He got the hint, alright. He increased his strength and power yet again and she yelled in pleasure. Her hands raked up and down his back, leaving nail marks as their sweat mingled. This drove Trunks crazy. He wanted her so bad, but he knew he should take it slowly on her so she could enjoy it too.

Both of them were panting and moaning, as the desk rocked back and forth. Trunks knew he would probably have to order a new desk, but he really didn't care.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Pan yelled, tossing her head back.

Trunks obeyed once again. He felt her muscles contract around him and he knew it was almost time. He was having to keep ultimate control, or else lose it. Pan began to buck her hips violently against his as she felt her self climaxing. Trunks increased his strokes, feeling himself losing it quickly as well.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled as she came finally.

With one final movement, Trunks grunted and released inside of her. Both collapsed on the desk like jelly. Trunks laid his head on her chest, just trying to catch his breath.

"That was… amazing." Pan said in between pants of exhaustion.

Trunks looked up into her eyes, an evident look of male pride written all across his face. It was a look she could only return with a smile as she felt herself grow tired.

After resting for a bit, the two reluctantly got dressed. Neither had said much to each other, but they both had enjoyed their activity.

"I guess I should go back to work now." Pan chuckled, realizing she had been away from her desk for over an hour. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to get fired after this."

Trunks came up behind her and kissed her on the shoulder. "Why don't I call your boss and tell her I need you for the day for… a special assignment."

"Trunks… I don't need your…"

"Influence to help you out, I know." Trunks finished. "But at least let me do this one thing. After all, it's my fault you missed so much work."

Pan smiled in defeat and stood back to allow him to call her. After he was done, she asked, "What are we going to do now that we have the day off?"

"Well…" he started, giving her a promiscuous smirk. "I'd like to take you home and show you what I can do with chi resistant handcuffs and a bottle of body oil…"

"Hmm… Sounds nice." She said as they took off out the window.

As they flew towards Trunks' apartment, Pan remarked, "If I had that much fun going to work everyday, I'd own my own company by now. I bet that was a pretty good day of work for you too."

"Uh… It was just another day at the office." Trunks said indifferently, earning a punch in the stomach from Pan.

The End


End file.
